Love! Love! Paradise
by UnderProtection
Summary: Guilford receives a telegram from the Emperorto bring Cornelia's husband-to-be into Brittania. Will Guilford realize on time that he is the most perfect man to marry the princess? Will the printers charge for the new set of invitations? Find out on L!L!P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own the CG: Le Louch of the Rebellion! Definitely not mine!

Author's note: I don't really feel like writing but the pairing just had to have a ship and passengers of its own! Aye! Aye! Captain. Seriously why is there no Guilford on the Character list. Anyway this is a GxC or much like CxG whatever but they are the two main characters in the fic! At first I was thinking of keeping it all to myself but I just can't. There is also the minor paring of GxK or KxG. Read and Review.

* * *

"Guilford" The large voice of Charles di Brittania filled the thrown room and sent chills down every court members' spine except for one, the man named Guilford kept firm on his position and took in his name without a shiver. It wasn't because he was not afraid but the opportunnity this frightening voice presented was worth more than his fears, it was the chance to serve Brittania, to serve Princess Cornellia.

-------

Last night a messenger came to his quarters and handed him a telegram from the Emperor of Brittania himself. It was an assignment which was now being made public. Guilford was tasked to escort the soon-to-be-husband of Princess Cornellia to Brittania. Princess Cornellia was to be married to nobility to strenghten the unity within Brittania.

It was to prevent nobles who have no direct ties or descendency from the royal family to adhere to the current family instead of creating their own factions to topple the current royal family. The Emperor believed that by marrying off her sons and daughters to those various families will secure his hold on the thrown. Cornellia, as the emperor has mentioned in his telegram was chosen due to her dominating aura, an aura of a warrior who will not give in easily to a man and therefore making her the perfect candidate to lead his plan in subduing all other nobles. Though Guilford was still in doubt of the plan he firmly understood one thing, this plan will make Cornellia another pillar of the Empire and soon she may become the Empress of Brittania. With this thought Guilford just had to be part of the plan.

--------

All thoughts in Guilford's head vanished as the Emperor stood up and went closer to him, Cornellia's knight. Guilford focused once again on his target, his goal: to see Princess Cornellia rule all of Brittania. He then replied to the wishes of his majesty, "Yes, my Lord!" The ceremony was finally over and Guilford left the thrown room to begin his mission.

He went back to his quarters to prepare his belongings and on the way there made a stop over at the laboratory where his Knightmare was kept when it wasn't facing battle. He shouted to have it prepared for he would be leaving as soon as possible, as he went out the Earl and Scientist Lloyd waved his hand over at Guilford, "I hear you were going on a match-making session, Cupid-san" the earl started to twirl around as he headed for his own Lab where he repaired the Lancelot, a knightmare the earl personally attends to. Cecile quickly dashed in and shot an awful glare at Lloyd and stared back to Guilford with an angelic face, "Excuse him, Guilford-sama. He didn't mean it as insult, " he nodded his head and as soon as Cecile saw the forgiving look on Guilford's face dashed of to catch up on Lloyd and scold him once again for his rude manner.

Guilford sighed and mentally made a note, _'The man who must marry the Princess Cornellia must not need baby-sitting.'_ He then reached his room and started to pack his few belongings in a small trunk, he was not planning a long trip after all. He wanted to be done with this business as soon as he can, he didn't want to leave the Princess for a very long time. As he finished packing the last of his uniforms he decided to take a quick shower before going back to his Knightmare for last minute preparations.

He took of his glasses and clothes and went into the shower room, the warm water washed his perfect body and his long hair was elegantly framed on his face, he finished and was about to get dressed when he heard somebody knock on the door. He decided to just to answer the door without bothering that his lower body was just wrapped in a white towel. He threw another towel over his head and turned the knob and outside the door was Princess Cornellia, wide-eyed with shock and her face showing a slight blush.

Guilford couldn't see quite well without his glasses but by the color of the hair he instantly recognized who this vistor was and soon he fell on his knees and begged for forgiveness for how he looked, Cornellia without looking at him told that he should stop kneeling and get dressed immediately. Seeing the situation, Guilford grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, his clothes which were on the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Princess Cornellia took the liberty to sit on the edge of the bed since there wasn't much of a choice to be made, the room was just furnished with a bed and decided couches and chairs somehow made no use since he was always being somewhere around the world with the battle on going and all he had to do in this room was dress and sleep.

In fact it was the princess's first time seeing Guilford's room;everytime they were in Brittania and she needed to talk with him in private she has always ordered to wait for her at receiving room of her suite. This realization suddenly made her jump off the bed and wait for him standing. Somehow she suddenly didn't like the idea of having to seat in Guilford's bed. Sitting on a bed wasn't alarming or discomforting but sitting on Guilford's bed, that was a different matter all together.

Guilford then went out of the comfort room and stepped in to the room where Princess Cornellia was waiting. He was dressed in a white turtle neck, black pants and a black overcoat buttoned up to his neck, seeing this the princess wasn't feeling comfortable. The look was just to uptight and Guilfords hair was tied back once agian. Guilford then started to speak and break the silence, "I am really sorry, your highness. Please forgive me for the order of my room and myself awhile ago," The princess was trying to forget what she just saw but Guilford brought it up and here she was blushing again, "No need to explain Guilford, I just got impatient with waiting for you in my room, and I thought you might have gone without saying a word, after all my father's mission for you was a high-priority mission."

Guilford couldn't make sense of the idea that the princess was waiting for him if she did order his presence he would have rushed there in no time, no matter where he was except if he didn't receive any order. He didn't receive any order after all, "I asked Lloyd to call for you. I knew you we're going to visit your knightmare before you left." That explained it, who would have thought of him being Cupid-san as an order. "I am sorry your majesty," Cornellia took a deep breath and sighed, "It's really okay Guilford, I just wished I could talk with you before you leave. Do you mind if we just walk towards the laboratories?" "Not at all,"

On the way to the laboratories, Guilford kept silent. Cornellia would often glance behind her to see how Guilford was looking, "Guilford, I am very happy you are doing this, you are doing a great favor for Brittania." "Brittania is a concern of all her knights and also I feel it is my duty to you, your highness as your knight." "Yes Guilford, Thank you Guilford, you must know it is my fathers' plan for me but whatever happens Guilford remeber that it was the Emperor's plan." Then afterwards Cornellia kept silent. Guilford felt he heard disappointment in those words,_ 'Was she feeling sorry about being wed off? Didi she want me to do something about it'_ but he decided to shun those thoughts and instead decided that it was her form of encouragement.

When they reached the lab, Cornellia went her way and muttered under her breath, "You must come back to me, that is an order," Guilford was totally oblivious to this situation.

* * *

Author's note: It's only the first chapter but we have already since Guilford half-naked. Bwahahaha... I really have to stop my insanity before I jump off a cliff. I was really glad that CG hints on this pairing. Thanks for making Guilford come back, and damn Le Louch---Guilford's blind because of you. T T In this story Guilford won't turn blind, promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, cause if I did I would have killed Le Louch for killing Euphemia and blinding Guilford.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow! An update finally! Please read and enjoy! Reviews are welcome.

Chapter 2

Guilford had arrived at his destination quite earlier than he expected. He wanted his arrival to be swift and unnoticeable to other governments and parties who might be interested with his mission. At this he succeeded.

Though to eyes of some nobles, this mission was simply part of an arranged marriage agreement; to Guilford every little detail must be executed flawlessly. This was after all a military mission of great importance, something Guilford has tried to make his team understand.

The trip from Brittania's main territory to this distant corner of the planet was quite easy for Guilford. Having only to move six people was an easy enough task. Guilford was both experienced with traveling in a small and large group. The frequent campaigns of the Brittanian Princess, Cornelia had helped him to familiarize large group tactics.

In situations the large group were faced with a threat, a well-planned attack was always the best option. However for small groups attack wasn't always the best option, the mode must be defensive and casualties were greatly avoided.

For this mission Guilford decided to travel in a small party. He was fully aware that the person he was going to bring back to Brittania was VIP but only bringing a large part of the army will slow down his trip back to Britannia and the trip back to his Princess Cornelia.

'_My princess?'_Guilford mused at this thought when he was interrupted by the knock on his hotel room door. "Come in," after the last word was uttered the door knob handle turned and a woman entered. She was directly pointing a pistol at Guilford's head. The person was no other than Kallen Stadtfeld.

Guilford's eyes sharpened at the person in front of him. He was unarmed, no gun or sword was an arm's length away. Kallen was grinning and was about to break into a laugh when she pondered the headlines, 'Guilford, Knight of Britannian Princess Shot at His Hotel Room.'

She then decided to break the silence with her clear laughter. She then managed to stop herself from laughing and managed to speak in a more audible manner, "Seriously, Guilford-sama, you can't let people come in so easily like that unless you have a gun pointed on their heads."

Guilford slightly chuckled and pointed his index finger upward making Kallen look up. She was greeted with a laser beam directly pointed on her head.

The red dot was immediately aimed at her forehead. She quickly retraced the wiring that would lead her to the trigger, nonetheless found it besides Guilford's hand. "Now, Kallen Stadtfeld, who was not being careful?"

"I was."Kallen then retracted her pistol and placed it back in its holster. She then stood up straight and saluted at Guilford. Guilford was only smiling.

Guilford's team for this mission was composed of only five members. All five members were part of Cornelia's loyal army and as well as Guilford's special squad. Each of the members was trained under Guilford's watchful eye.

It wasn't easy at all to train under Guilford however the rewards were great. You were guaranteed to pilot the latest Knightmares with ease and great skill but you'll also have the chance to work under the greatest commanders in Brittania. Though many people have tried to undergo Guilford's training to reach the top of the military ladder, many people have failed as well. In fact Cornelia once commented that her finest soldiers have come from Guilford's strict training.

Guilford trusted each every one of those who have completed his training, most especially Kallen Stadtfeld. Kallen Stadtfeld was only 17 but she is already an ace pilot and a capable soldier. For this mission, he has placed her second-in-command in the team. Guilford has often called her the "woman with a back bone." Though young as she was her achievements in the military have been great.

Guilford gave her curt nod and then motioned her closer to the table, "So you wanted to talk to me Officer Kallen?"

"Yes Commander Guilford!" Kallen began to report at how their party were supposed to be entertained by the noble family tomorrow. She also included the ideal schedule of their return trip, as well as their mission debriefing. "We will have to leave the hotel at 08:00 hours to not cause any delay. That is all, commander. "

Guilford mused at her figure, she was indeed only seventeen. Her breasts have not yet fully developed as plump as they were and surely must her senses be. In fact she was quite uptight in Guilford's good opinion. It all seemed familiar just like how Cornelia was.

In the midst of purely professional conversation, images of Cornelia's body started to appear in his mind. Kallen was too different from Cornelia but she was a woman of great fortitude too. Guilford then started to count in his head to get his thoughts back in line. "Do you have any thoughts about this mission Officer Kallen?"

Kallen was quite surprised for a moment. She never expected her commanding officer to ask her opinion about anything. A good soldier after all was one who doesn't think about anything else except execution of her orders. However Guilford had also taught her and his team that if the order does not lead to victory it was useless to follow it.

She still remembers that day in training camp. The rain was pouring so hard she couldn't see anything past a meter's distance. Her body was a total wreck after the mini-explosion. Half her team mates were dead and their internal organs were spewed on the mud. A sergeant has tasked them to set-up the bomb and as well as not leave their position unless they received the signal to do so. Before they knew it the bomb has been detonated and the signal was nowhere close to being called. After sorting out the casualties of the training, those who have survived were taken to meet Guilford.

It was quite a mixed emotion on-going, the survivors were furious. They didn't sign up to be blown to smithereens, they wanted to advance. Guilford then took the speaker and started to talk, "Following orders and executing them is the job of the soldier. However orders which will not yield anything beneficial need not be followed. Those who have died left you this important lesson." Kallen tried hard to fight back her tears, her friends have died in that explosion too, does this mean she can only go die? Before she could start crying Guilford turned the speaker on again, "That is why you must choose whom to fight for, fight for someone who will win, fight for someone who will lead you to victory. Fight for her highness Cornelia!" The sobs and cries turned into one solid voice, "Yes! My Lord!"At this Kallen Stadtfeld decided to follow Guilford to her death.

Now Kallen looked back into those same eyes she has sworn her loyalty to. Her eyes then drifted to the spot where she could have been shot, "I don't agree with the set-up to meet with the noble family in their home. Firstly, we cannot be sure that their intention of allying themselves with the royal family is their true intention. It may only be a way to get closer to the Royal family through Princess Cornelia. Even if they have withdrawn their request that Princess Cornelia come here herself they are still acting suspicious. I suggest that we meet at some drop of point and limit the number of people who will be meeting with us. At least 15 people on their side should be still within our abilities to take down, if they refuse to cooperate."

Guilford nodded; Kallen did not fail his expectations, "Very sharp, unfortunately they have denied my request for such an appointment." Kallen then looked back at her commander "So does this confirm my suspicions commander?"

Guilford didn't give the pleasure of having her question answered; she wasn't Princess Cornelia to begin with. "That would be all Officer Stadtfeld, please inform the other people in our party to be ready by 08:00 hours." Kallen went away unsatisfied with the reply of her commander.

The truth was Guilford was quite worried by the actions of the noble family they were about to meet. The mission did seem quite tough and his team wouldn't stand a chance if the noble family of Weinberg would execute a coup de etat. However in such a case, he still plans to capture the groom-to-be of Princess Cornelia, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading the story up to now. I am really indebted to your kindness.

Well a little more about the story. I decided to make Kallen part of Brittania's army this time around. That's why I decided to go with her "Stadtfeld" surname, I would findi it weird if I used Kouzuki. If your wondering what's up with Guiford at the later part of the conversation,I was also trying to gear this towards the mature side after all I placed the rating in M. I don't know if I'll be more explicit in the next chapters, or I'll give up and demote it to K-T category. But for the moment, I'll place this in M thanks to this chapter. ^ ^

I also find this chapter shorter...well anyway if you read it carefully you'll find out who the husband-to-be is. Well see you in the next chapter. One more thing, can you please tell me how you found the flash back of Kallen? I decided to omit Flash back notices to give it a sort of flow and fluidity when reading a book but if it drives you nuts please tell me. Thanks!

-UnderProtection

P.S. I'll try to learn more about military ranking ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, it would have been much different if it was mine.

Author's notes: Did you guys wait long? But I think I am doing a better job updating, though it still took me weeks. I think my update for this chapter was because I wanted to share you this . I wanted to share it with you but I don't want to mess up with the rules. The circumstance led to a chapter. Well I won't bother you up here with a long Author's Note, I'll do it down there. Well I hope you enjoy and I appreciate reviews.

-------------------------

The day started out early for Guilford and his team. As they rendezvoused at the lobby of their hotel, Kallen was noticeably awake and alert. One of her hand was nearby her holster and her eyes were watching the other guests at the hotel. Though her eyes did not seem to move, Guilford, who was approaching the group knew that she was looking at almost a 180 degree view in her line of sight. If she just woke up, there were no signs of sleepiness at all.

When Guilford was only about a meter away from the group, he nudged his head towards the door and the group began to move out. He followed closely behind his team until they reached their vehicles. The groupings were already discussed last night. Guilford was motioned to one of the military jeeps and soon Kallen sat on the driver's seat and another shooter, Ricardo, sat upfront. The other jeep had two shooters with them, named Amelia and Justin, who were sitting at the back, the passenger up front was a communication officer better known as Robin. He was tasked to give a visual and the driver was Kurt, another communication officer as well but was better known for his driving skills. In total the party was composed of seven members, including Guilford.

Kallen looked at Kurt and gave her signal. Kurt then stepped on the gas and soon the bunker was roaring its engines to life. Kallen then turned the key and soon she was only a few meters away from Kurt. They were trying to make their way across the district of Lörrach and through the Black Forest.

The hike was immense, but Guilford didn't want to use the Danube river route to their destination. Ever since he landed in Germany for their mission, he was only thinking of the quickest way to execute it. If taking the land route would cut their trip in a day he was willing to take it. Though his thoughts wanted to get to Kelheim sooner, there vehicles wouldn't want to cooperate as they soon will find out.

Ricardo was looking through the trees just in case there were rebels nearby. When suddenly his head slammed into the wind shield, "Kallen, what's the matter. Didn't you notice that the motor from Kurt's vehicle is already gone?" Ricardo then bit his lip, "Don't tell me that there are still insurgencies even in this colony?" "Be quiet or else Guilford-sama will…" "I will what Kallen?" "Nothing sir."

Guilford did notice that the motor from the other vehicle was gone for about five minutes now. "I do agree with Ricardo, if this future husband of Princess Cornelia is unable to finish off insurgents even in his own territory it doesn't reflect nicely on his management skills." Ricardo was smirking at Kallen like a child, Ricardo always wanted to top Kallen in anything. "However Ricardo, you noticed five minutes later…" Guilford pushed back his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, "Have you tried to radio, Robin?" Ricardo tried to use his radio to get to Robin but the radio wasn't giving anything but static.

"Well check out what happened to Kurt's party. Don't come back with useless information."

Cold sweat trickled from Ricardo's brow, but still like any Brittanian soldier would, he picked up his artillery and headed down the road. His eyes were carefully searching the thick forests, scouting was the mission he hated the most. Going into foreign territory and being weary of any attackers, it almost spells out, 'Go and die,' to any soldier. Though he knew very well that if he does succeed he could be able to save his commander and comrades. It was only a hundred meters away, when he heard voices arguing.

He tried to creep up on the source of the sound, he was treading cautiously. 'My luck, it wouldn't be so bad to kill a few insurgents or two.'

His combat boots made marks on the soft ground. Slowly going behind his prey, he took out the scope and attached it to his gun. He planned to do it swiftly so that none of them would notice what hit them. He peered through the scope and saw light blonde hair, 'Perfect a head shot.' His index finger began to feel a pulsating feeling across the trigger, he began to breathe in synch with his heart. He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly the blonde turned her head so her face was visible.

It was Amelia.

_'Unbelievable'_, he jumped out from the spot where he was hiding and made his way through the ground. Kurt pointed at his direction, "Ricardo, thank goodness." Amelia noticed the gun and frowned, "You weren't about to shoot any of us now do you," Ricardo chuckled "Just taking the necessary precautions. But what happened with you guys? Commander and Kallen were quite worried at your engines going out." Justin, a tall and muscular guy came up, "It was just an engine trouble, Kurt decided to fix it and took Robin's gear to get a few pieces and then Robin just went ballistic. Amelia here was trying to stop the argument and get through but the radio has been used to save the vehicle," Amelia, then butted in, "And that big guy over there was simply watching and leaving the task of settling the argument to me."

"Enough of this, we have to inform Guilford-sama." Ricardo took his radio out and tried to reach the other vehicles system. He explained the situation and Guilford decided to meet them at the spot. After assessing the situation, he decided to give a short break for lunch so as to reach their destination before nightfall.

"Guilford-sama, we are finally here." The sun was setting when they finally reached Kelheim. The red sun set, high hill where the palace of Befreiungshalle was situated and the palace in itself was picturesque. It was Kallen's first time in this colony of Brittania, but she instantly fell in love with the view.

The place looked like the heart of Brittania, nothing in it gave a sign of the horrible battle that took place to get this territory.

However Guilford just sighed at the thought of the delay, he immediately knew that they would have to stay for the night in the castle and start their journey back the following day.

"Totally unacceptable, to make us wait for five hours, what is the emperor thinking?" A young blonde gentleman stepped into the glorious dining hall, "Mother, please don't make so much fuss about it. Or do you really want to send me away so quickly?" The blonde woman's anger quickly changed into a sorry face, "I didn't mean it that way Gino. They just shouldn't treat our family so, just because they're the royal family."

The gentleman Gino Weinberg was pleased at his mother's reaction, he wasn't planning to act like a spoiled brat but if only divert his mother's anger he would be willing to do so. Gino wasn't the type to be so serious with the things he does, as long as he could have fun and share this good fortune with everyone he would be content. What upsets him the most is the when the peaceful atmosphere around him was disturbed. "So I see, the escorts have finally arrived. But to tell you the truth they arrived earlier than expected." His mother more calm now looked through the second floor's window, "It appears they decided to use the land route from Baden-Württemberg to Kelheim. They did say they will escort you tomorrow back to Brittania."

"Alright then, should I go and meet them?" Before Lady Weinberg could say a word of disapproval, Gino has already left the hall and went to the entrance to greet the entourage. Gino walked briskly in long strides, his form was amazing. He carried him an air of nobility but not too uptight. His blue eyes were as clear as his heart, he was very honest with how he felt and was very expressive. No wonder that all their female servants, battle it out to help him in any small task. A few minutes later, he was at the palaces entrance hall where Guilford was already waiting.

"Ah you must be Guilford-san! It is my honor to welcome you to Befreiungshalle, I am Gino Weinberg, the heir of the Weinberg family."

Guilford was quite taken aback by this man's gestures. He then realized Gino's extended hand and shook it with his free hand. "I am Gilbert Guilford, knight of her majesty Cornelia…I was tasked to…" "Yes, yes, Guilford-san but you must all be tired most especially your lady companions." His blue eyes then looked over to Amelia and Kallen and winked at the two ladies.

Guilford decided to give in this time around and start his official business tomorrow. "Well then, I'll ask one of our maids to escort you to your rooms. I suppose the ladies would need a room of their own…why not give them a room of their own." Guilford tried to get his thoughts across but it seems Gino wasn't listening at all, by the end of their conversation Gino prepared seven rooms for the party and the maids were called to escort each of the "guests" to their respective rooms.

After settling in her own room, Kallen decided to report to Guilford. She managed to get to Guilford's door and before she could knock, Guilford's voice already asked her to go in. "How did you know it was me?" Guilford sat at the side of his bed, "I think you are the only one who reports to me no matter what time." Kallen blushed and decided to take a seat after receiving permission from Guilford to do so. "Commander Guilford…" "Before you proceed, allow me to change first." "Uhm, yes sir." Guilford stood up and made way to the bathroom and closed its door behind him.

Kallen then let out a deep sigh, this was plain torture. Every time she would have to walk into a room with Guilford in it her heart started to beat like crazy. There was a throbbing sensation in her chest that she always had to control and hide from Guilford's sharp eyes. "I am sorry it took long Kallen,"

Guilford looked amazing, his long hair was wet and it wasn't tied back this time. His hair framed his face and he wasn't wearing his eye glasses. He also took out his uniform but settled for a half buttoned long sleeved polo and black pants. He then made his way to the side of the bed, "as you were saying Kallen?" "Uhm yes sir, the others have settled in their respective rooms and…" "And…"

Guilford found this strength to dominate Kallen interesting. He could see her twirling at his every request, he actually believed that if she told him to do something she would actually would even if it meant her life being forfeited. "Let me ask you a question then Kallen, would you do anything for me?"

The question ringed in Kallen's head, of course she knew the answer, "Yes, anything for Guilford-sama." In a split moment, Kallen was being pulled towards Guilford. She felt light as a feather at Guilford's strength and soon she was locked in a deep passionate kiss. She could feel her body wrapped up in his warmth and tight embrace. Her body was about to be numb by the joy she felt in her heart.

With every kiss Guilford placed on her body, her senses began to numb. Her mouth then her ear…she tried hard to fight with her minds wavering resolve, _'Kallen don't just give in to this pleasure. Please feel it, I want to feel Guilford-sama.'_

Guilford pulled her tighter towards him and began to kiss her. His kisses went lower and deeper. He began to unbutton Kallen's uniform and took of his polo. He thought Kallen's expression was quite amusing, she was smiling at him as if she was experiencing the greatest feeling on earth.

As Kallen felt Guilford's hands on her naked form, she felt burning sensations wherever he touched. Her neck was burning and was aching for more, but as soon as she felt Guilford's hands cup her breast she couldn't hold in her moan. "Please give me more, Guilford-sama."

As Guilford stared in to her eyes, _'She wouldn't do those things, I can't actually believe I have gone this far.'_ Then Guilford, began to slow down and came to a halt. "Kallen, this is enough for today. We still have a long day tomorrow." "I understand." Kallen then started putting on her clothes over herself. Despite saying those words, she wish she could continue where they had left off, those places which were burning with Guilford's touch were only left aching more, just more.

Kallen then made her way to the door, "Good night, Sir." She then turned the door knob and made way to her room.

Guilford was left to himself in this room. He was sitting on his bed and musing at what he found out about Gino Weinberg today, "A lenient husband, carefree, these qualities are not suited for Princess Cornelia's husband. I will not stand for it, I will change Gino Weinberg to be suited for her highness who is destined to be queen of Brittania."

He then allowed himself to fall on to his bed and covered his tired eyes with his arm, "Princess Cornelia wouldn't have begged like Kallen did. What was I thinking? Kallen would never match her highness. She would never be good enough."

Meanwhile in the corridor, an unlikely meeting was happening, "Isn't this the lady from a while ago?" Gino Weinberg met Kallen as she was making her way back to her room, "I am Officer Stadtfeld, I am under Commander Guilford." "Yes Ms. Stadtfeld, but you surely must come with a first name?" Gino was beaming at Kallen.

_What an idiot this man was, how could he be so laid back, could this man be any actual threat._ " I am Kallen Stadtfeld, Sir!" "Kallen, that's more like it. Well I'll get going now, I wanted to finish a few things before we leave tomorrow morning." He then waved good bye and went on his way.

Though an encounter like that would probably have irritated her, the encounter with Guilford was enough to keep her smiling until sleep took her.

* * *

Author's Notes: So here I am again, don't ask me how long it took to write the chapter.

I was planning to update the story yesterday but I had to postpone that, so when I got home today I decided to place this chapter up. Well the motivation for this new chapter is the fan art above that I got from Asurahaya020.

It was a prize for a first to respond contest over at plurk. So you get the drift...I won and asked her to draw this for me. So one big thanks to Asurahaya020 for her fan art that motivated me.

Story Notes: So I used Germany as a setting for this chapter. I'm really sorry if I got you all confused with Germany's geography. I am no German and I am far from a German expert. Well the geography is loosely based on the Danube river, the Danube river passes through Lörrach which is part of the Black Forest and it will also pass Kelheim. Rest assured that all the German places I mentioned in the story does exist, but just don't go hiking to Germany with my story as a map. You'll get lost.

The palace of Befreiungshalle is not a palace but it is actually a hall located in Kelheim and a famous landmark of that place. When I saw its photo I just fell in love with it. I will definitely go there when I go to Germany.

So once again, please bear with my fantasized German geography. I will try to make sure I don't mess up it's forestry by adding coconuts in the Black Forest.

I think this story will stay up in the M category for now and a demotion is quite far yet. I think I've been making efforts to keep it that way. I think the travel through the forest has really gotten to Guilford thus the bed scene. But to be honest I don't think it's quite far...well I'll try to guard Guilford's gentlemanliness as much as I can. I would like to know about your thoughts of Kallen so far.

Hmm and yes, and the husband to be is Gino Weinberg. I think the second chapter of Love Love Paradise, gave that out already. Well that's it for now. Reviews will be appreaciated.


End file.
